gtafanficfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Carl i Sweet
Grand Theft Auto: The Fifth - Misje w GTA: The Fifth Gra rozpoczyna się czarnym ekranem. Po chwili na ekranie, po środku pokazuje się błyszczący, różowy napis czcionką Rage Italic "ROCKSTAR GAMES" a pod nim, białym kolorem "presents", a to wszystko w tle rockowej, typowej dla lat '80 muzyczki. Po tym pokazani są Nico, Carl i Sweet robiący graffiti na murze, w uliczce, w której było graffiti w Idlewood w misji Znakowanie terenu. Sweet: Pośpieszcie się, czarnuchy. Nie chcemy, żeby policja nas znalazła. Carl: Sweet, robię to tylko dlatego, że obiecałeś mi frytki. Nie jesteśmy żadnym gangiem. Sweet: Zamknij się i sprejuj. Carl: Sprowadzamy na siebie same kłopoty. Mama nie będzie zadowolona. Nico: Dobra, może więc może czekajmy na to, aby jacyś Vagosi opanowali nam dzielnicę i pozabijali wszystkich czarnych w Los Santos? Sweet: Carl, zebrałem już kilku ludzi z osiedla, zrobimy reaktywację Families. Ty, ja, Nico, Ryder, Smoke, Tony, Big Devil, Little Devil... Carl: Zginiemy prędzej czy później, jeśli wystartujemy z tym pomysłem. Sweet: Mamy świetne kwalifikacje - Nico dopiero co wyszedł z woja. Nico: Pilotaż, strzelanie, kondycja. Moje zalety. I to, że jestem nieobliczalny. Carl: Do tego nie ma wątpliwości. Nico: Czy to miała być obraza? Carl: Nie, nic z tych rzeczy, ziomek. Napis różowym, błyszczącym Rage Italic "a Rockstar Studios", na dole białym Rage Italic "production". Carl: Dobra, zmywajmy się stąd. Nico: Nie bój żaby. Sweet: N, podrzucisz nas? Nico: Żaden problem. Na ekranie pojawia się napis "GRAND THEFT AUTO V", potem "V" zasłania wstążka z napisem "THE FIFTH". Po tym ekran przybliży się do Nico, a my dostaniemy nad nim kontrolę. Wtedy pokaże się napis "Wejdź do samochodu Nico", czyli zielonego Sabre Turbo z białym paskiem. Gdy wejdziemy, ukaże się także polecenie "Jedź na Grove Street". W GTA:TF wszystko, co w SA byłoby na żółto, jest na różowo. Sweet: Hej, Nico. Jak było w woju? Nico: Ogólnie to spoko, jako jedyny nie musiałem się bać schylać się pod prysznicem. Inni musieli się bać mnie. Carl: Co, gościu? Nico: Słyszałeś. Carl: Niestety. Sweet: Tak jak w więzieniu? Nico: Ta. Carl: Hej, a coś poza tym? Nico: Dowiedziałem się o paru projektach wojska - jeden to nowoczesny samochód, drugi to telefony dotykowe! Nazywają to coś smartfonami... pewnie to kit, ludzkość nigdy czegoś takiego by nie zrobiła! A trzeci to mega wielkie telewizory, nazywane plazmami. Carl: Na cholerę im to? Sweet: W takim razie robimy napad na wojsko. Carl: Ocipiałeś?! Nico: Nie przezywaj brata, tępy chuju. Nadal mam przepustkę do Strefy 69, a i tak nikt mnie już tam nie pamięta. Sweet: Pogadamy o tym jutro. Carl: Jesteście konkretnie pojebani. Nico: Chcesz, abym zrobił z ciebie keczup na te twoje jebane frytki? Carl: Nie, stary... spoko. Nico: No. Nico dojeżdża na Grove Street. Sweet: Dobra, ziomki. Widzimy się później. Nico: Narka, ziom. Carl: Elo. Carl i Sweet wyszli z pojazdu. Po tym ukaże się tutorial o domie Nico. Jest to dom na lewo od domu Sweeta w SA. Ten dzielący z nim boisko do koszykówki. Na ekranie pojawią się takie napisy: Napis: To jest kryjówka Nico. Może on tu zapisać stan gry, przebrać się, albo zjeść, to co masz w lodówce. Zjedzenie jednego przedmiotu podnosi stan życia do 100%. Jeśli u fryzjera wybierzesz sobie dowolną brodę, będziesz mógł ją za darmo zgolić w łazience. Możesz również przeczytać gazety Eyefind Informations. Znajdziesz tam strony o motoryzacji, gdzie będziesz mógł sobie kupić samochód. Strony o giełdzie, gdzie będziesz mógł kupić akcje różnych spółek. W gazecie znajdziesz też ogłoszenia o pomoc. Możesz je zaakceptować, wtedy rozpocznie się misja poboczna. Jeśli chciałbyś się zabawić, możesz zagrać na pobliskim boisku do koszykówki wraz ze Sweetem lub CJ-em. ___________________________________________________ NAGRODA: 250$, kryjówka Nico na Grove Street, kompani do gry w kosza: Sweet i CJ Kategoria:Misje w GTA: The Fifth